1. Field
The following description relates to data communication using color code on a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital data has been generally transferred using a wireless communication method using a radio frequency (RF). Furthermore, various research has been conducted on methods which provide data transferring without an RF. As a representative example, there is a visible light communication method using a light-emitting diode (LED) device and a receiver.